1. Field
Aspects of example embodiments relate to transparent display substrates, transparent display devices, and methods of manufacturing transparent display devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a display device, such as an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device, having transparent or transmitting properties has been developed.
Various parameters including composition, arrangement, or thickness of a substrate, an electrode, an insulating layer (e.g., insulative layer), etc., may be controlled so as to obtain a transparent display device. The OLED display device may include a plurality of insulating layers and conductive layers, which may be formed of different materials, and thus the transmitting property may not be easily realized.